


Gone Girl

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [17]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, ambi coming, this is sort of rushed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Andi, Jonah and Cyrus discover that Amber is long gone.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Future One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Gone Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus isn't too major in this so I apolgize but they are in it so I tagged them, please let me know if you like this one because I wrote this pretty tired and idk if that made it better or worse tbh. Please comment and leave kudos, I see every one and they brighten my day and make my gmail inbox not dry and compleltly full of victoria's secret spam.
> 
> TW:Food

Jonah and T.J both walked into The Spoon after what could be called a long day. T.J had invited Jonah to perform for his preschool class, and let's just say it could have gone better.

“I don’t think your students liked my rendition of twinkle twinkle little star.” Jonah said with a frown as he sat.

T.J shrugged “They loved Bowie when I invited him a few months ago, I didn’t think they would be such tough critics.” 

“I appreciated you sticking up for me.” Jonah said as he slumped in a booth.”

“I do need to at least attempt to teach these kids manners, I thought we had made progress from the beginning of the year.” 

“I don’t get how you do it.” 

“I don’t know either, just yesterday I had to solve yet another conflict between Marcos and Mercedes.” 

Jonah recalled the students he had seen “The twins?” 

T.J nodded “They fight about literally everything, but I usually can get them to compromise.” 

“Well I hope whoever you invite next gets a better reception than me.” 

A waitress finally approached the table. T.J and Jonah ordered milkshakes. 

Jonah was a little confused “I wonder where Amber is, she practically lives here.”

“Even she gets days off Jonah.” T.J thought little of it. 

When the waitress came back with their milkshakes Jonah decided to ask

“Is Amber in today?”

The waitress thought for a moment “She hasn’t been in for the past few days, no call or anything. It’s a lot easier when she’s not here, she is so picky about cu-” 

The waitress was cut off by Jonah “Somethings up. We need to find out.” T.J was practically dragged out by Jonah. Jonah immediately called Andi and Cyrus, in moments they all found themselves at Amber’s apartment only to find a for lease sign on it. 

Andi was shattered “I thought it was odd she wasn’t answering my calls, but I just figured she was busy with work, she does put in a lot of hours.”

Cyrus was perplexed “She didn’t even say goodbye? I haven’t had a therapy session with her in a while, well a fake therapy session, I told her since I’m licensed now I can’t be her real therapist due to bias an-”

“I haven’t seen her since the party you threw Andi.” Jonah thought back. 

Andi thought back she recalled Amber seeming a bit off as she said goodbye that day. She regretted not thinking more of it. 

“Guys, we have to find her. I’m concerned.” Andi said with determination

Cyrus quickly shot though her logic “Andi, we aren’t 13 anymore, I don’t think my clients, husband or kids would like me just casually leaving for who knows how long.” 

“Maybe she’ll message us soon?” Jonah said sort of missing the point.

“One of our closest friends has gone completely off the radar and you two don’t even care?” Andi said with anger.

“Andi, I am super worried, but what can we do realistically? Based on the 30 calls we’ve each sent it’s pretty clear her phone is off, maybe she just needs some time alone, some people like time away from-” 

Andi wasn’t in the mood to listen to logic. “Cyrus, we can talk later when you care.” Andi proceeded to storm off. Cyrus wasn’t really upset by the outburst. He actually got insight from it.

When Cyrus arrived home he was greeted by T.J. 

“Any luck?” T.J said looking worried.

“No, but I think we’ll hear from her soon.” Cyrus seemed at peace.

T.J was nervous “You are analyzing, that always makes me nervous,”

“T.J, I just think that things are coming together, not everyone can fall in love in middle school.”

“Really? I thought holding hands on a bench in 8th grade is how everyone’s relationship started.” 

“I think I’m ready for bed already, today has been a lot.” Cyrus was visibly tired.

T.J smiled as he walked over to Rose who was playing quietly on the floor “Go ahead, I got this.” 

“Are you sure?” Cyrus couldn’t believe it, early nights were rare for him.

“Yeah go ahead, you need to rest that mind so you stop thinking so much. I still worry about you-”

“T.J I’m fine, I don’t self deprecate as much, well at least I can’t completely without you throwing out a thousand compliments.”

“You look good today.” T.J said with a laugh.

“Save that one for tomorrow, I’ll think of some for you while I sleep.” Cyrus proceeded to head upstairs.

Andi didn’t leave Andi Studio. Quinn, Bex and Celia were all denied entry, she only let Bowie in the next day.

Bowie wrapped Andi in a hug “Jonah told me pretty much everything.”

Andi pushed him away “I appreciate the hug but I honestly haven’t showered, and I think I slept in paint.” Andi got to her point.

“How did you know the universe was guiding you to Bex and to come back and find her?”

Bowie smiled, Andi cracked a small one for the first time in days. Bowie recited the story that Andi loved to hear, but this time, she felt it more than she ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> This orignally was gonna be a comedic fic with Bowie. Jonah and T.J but that died fast so I still found a way to incorporate all of them, prepare for the plotline to go somwhere, sorry it took so long to start the ambi, Andi is in love and finally knows, sorry for ppl who don't like slowburn Ambi and likes them dating in hs adjaskdjas. at least one couple has to wait. I know I seperated muffy already but. okay time for bed.


End file.
